


And it was called yellow

by icecreamsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamsuki/pseuds/icecreamsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reaction of Arashi members to Nino’s blonde hair… and the events that follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it was called yellow

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic. I am just posting here my earlier works from my lj account.

-=-=-

The second the door of the greenroom sounded signaling the entry of the fifth member of Arashi, three heads turned while one was left lying still on the couch. Nino entered with an air of nonchalance as he held his DS on his left hand while his right supported the strap of his bag.

He greeted everyone a pleasant “Good Morning” as he sat on his usual spot on the couch, ignoring the dumbfounded stares of the other members but grinning inwardly at their shocked expression upon seeing him. No, shock was probably the understatement of the year. They were appalled, outraged and scandalized.

“Ni-nino… we don’t have any VS Arashi filming today, right? Or did I miss out on something?” Sho asked carefully, considering that it had always been Nino’s role to wear stupid outfits during their game show. Sho was seriously bothered if there had been a glitch in his memory because he was certain that Nino would not do something crazy such as dying his hair blonde if not for their show.

“In terms of Arashi activities, we only have three magazine interviews scheduled for today; I don’t know about your solo activities, though.” Nino answered blithely.

“Are we the gold or yellow team in the upcoming VS Arashi?” Sho asked. Nino found it strange that Sho was asking him that because hadn’t Sho been always the one who was reliable with information? Nino gazed at Sho and noticed the newscaster’s eyes to be directed at his hair.

“Oh, is this about the hair?” Nino feigned surprise though he most certainly expected this turn of events even before he entered the greenroom.

“It most certainly is about the hair!” Jun answered and clicked his tongue in irritation. “It’s freakishly disturbing! What kind of 28 year old would wear something like that?”

“I’ll be 29 in a month.” Nino shrugged, partly purposely trying to add fuel to the fire. Jun was shooting daggers at him and Nino knew better than to look at the youngest in the eye.

“Why… blonde?” Sho asked, almost like a whisper of awe of a child who was unceremoniously transported to a fantasy land. Well, a suddenly blonde Nino would certainly count as surreal in Sho’s vocabulary.

“Can you even call that blonde, Sho-chan? It’s called yellow!” Aiba released the giggles he had been holding inside since he saw Nino’s ‘condition’, but despite the loudness, Ohno was still sound asleep. “As expected of Nino-chan! Always ready to make a fool of himself! I applaud your courage and strong heart..” Aiba said, his expression glowing with pride as he tapped Nino’s shoulders in approval.

“I am to play a former delinquent kid in the 24 hour TV drama and I was thinking of soliciting some advice from you, J.” Nino winked at Jun to emphasize the implication of what he said. “On how to be delinquent.” Nino added for further damage.

Jun merely glared at him, rolled his eyes, and tried to continue reading his book, anything at all just to drive his attention away from Nino.

“Ne, Nino-chan.. We appreciate you volunteering to wear ridiculous outfits in VS Arashi but this is just so… unbearable.” Sho said gently.

“This is not an outfit, idiot.” Nino said as he blocked the three out of his consciousness and proceeded to channel the gamer in him, after positioning Ohno’s head on his lap.

Minutes later, they were called one by one for the individual interviews, with Sho being the first, then Aiba, then Jun. All were eager to leave the ghastly sight that was Nino’s hair.

Nino ran his fingers through the sleeping leader’s hair and remembered the era when Ohno’s hair was dyed brown. Oh, how it suited the oldest member and how Nino wished his own hair was dyed into that shade instead of the absurd yellow he was currently sporting. Or was it gold? He didn’t care anymore. The only thing he was sure of was that he hated it and the only purpose it served was to spite other people, namely Jun.

However, as Nino fondly watched Ohno stirring in his sleep, savoring the few precious minutes before he would be called for interview, Nino realized another purpose for his new hair color. Eyes gleaming in yet unspoken mischief, he woke Ohno, marking the start of Nino’s plan.

-=-=-

The following day was a filming for a Shiyagare episode. The four were in the greenroom excluding Ohno who was yet to come.

The entrance of the leader caused Sho, Aiba and Jun to be more scandalized than they had been the day before, if that was even possible. With mouth agape with wonder, they were stunned.

Ohno was sporting a blue hair. Bubblegum blue, to be exact, and he was positively beaming at the four of them.

It was Jun who recovered first. “Argh! I’ve had enough of this stupid charade!” he spat crankily as he sprinted forward and grabbed Ohno’s hair in his fist.

“That hurts! What’s wrong MatsuJun?” Ohno asked confusedly.

“EH? It’s not a wig??” Jun asked, incredulous as to how their leader could come up with something so stupid.

Ohno glanced at Nino in disbelief as the latter was positively laughing his heart out, filling the room with his manic laughter after seeing the product of his prank.

“Nino had yellow hair yesterday and he told me that we were supposed to dye our hair according to our respective colors. He was even the one who chose the bubblegum shade of blue.” Ohno said weakly, knowing that the damage had been done and no amount of talking would be able to rectify the mistake. Besides, he couldn’t just dye it back to original then and there; it would damage the hair otherwise.

Jun slapped his palm on his face, thankful for the momentary recluse this act brought, keeping his sight away from the silly Ohmiya SK duo.

“Ohno-kun, you should know by now not to believe everything Nino says.” Sho said gently, and almost pitying Ohno’s current state.

With his positive outlook in life, Aiba resolved to just laugh at the silliness of the current situation. Besides, he liked bubblegum blue; it reminded him of the candies he used to steal from his classmates when he was in elementary school. Furthermore, their current situation reminded him of an A no Arashi gone disastrously wrong, leaving him in a bout of nostalgia.

“I’m so glad to be in Arashi!” Aiba exclaimed as he took Nino and Ohno in a huge embrace and rumpled their hair with his hands.

Sho grinned at the expression of surprise and discomfort of the Ohmiya SK duo. Jun gave up and smiled at the silliness of the group he was in. They agreed with what Aiba said, anyway.

They all did.

-=-=-


End file.
